


Shifting Focus

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Medical School AU, Strip trivia, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Gene is attending medical school and has an exam coming up. George helps him study in the best way he can.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Shifting Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

The previous record had been two days - two whole days of Gene being so focused on his studies he hardly noticed the time, forgot to eat, and would have to be practically dragged away from his books at bedtime. And while George both admired and loved Gene’s ability to focus (particularly when that focus was centered on George himself), they were now well into day three of Gene’s non-stop studying and George was starting to get worried (and a bit lonely). **  
**

George made his way over to the kitchen and sat down next to Gene at the table as he poured over his books, sometimes quietly muttering scientific sounding words with far too many syllables. George sat quietly, peeling his orange as he did some studying himself - Gene’s dark hair was a bit of a mess, strands sticking up everywhere and his brow was furrowed in a way that, albeit handsome on him, made George want to kiss it smooth after seeing it stuck like that for almost three whole days.

“Gene?” The name left his mouth far quieter than he intended it to. George hated interrupting Gene’s studies, he knew how important they were to him, but this really was starting to get borderline unhealthy.

“Baby?” George manages to be louder this time but it only gets a small _“mmmm?”_ sound from Gene in response. 

George contemplates his next move - it’s not quite lunch time yet so he can’t use the you need to eat excuse to pull him away from his studies. As he’s thinking, he quietly holds out an orange slice for Gene. Gene doesn’t notice the offering right away so George bumps his hand against the back of Gene’s hand. It does the trick. Gene grabs the orange slice and pops it into his mouth. Before he’s even finished the one slice, George holds out another. They go through over half an orange like that, a wordless exchange of George holding out an orange slice and Gene accepting it.

It’s after he hands Gene the last orange slice that an idea pops into George’s head that has him grinning wildly. He jumps up from his seat, now on a mission, and only briefly pauses to kiss the top of Gene’s head as he passes by him on his way to their bedroom.

George doesn’t reappear from the bedroom for several minutes and when he does emerge, he’s put on several pounds.

“Gene, my love, light of my life, owner of the single sexiest accent on planet Earth,” George projects his voice with much more volume than before, “we’re going to play a game.”

Gene glances up with a questioning look that only deepens when he sees George, “George, what’re you wearin’?”

George is bundled in what appears to be damn near every piece of clothing he owns.

“Well, my incredibly handsome future doctor, I had to add a few layers because I’m guessing you’re going to be real good at this game.”

“What game?”

The biggest grin takes over George’s face as he says, “Strip trivia!”

“Strip trivia?” The corners of Gene’s mouth involuntarily twitch up - he knows exactly where this is going.

“Damn right strip trivia, baby! You’ve heard of strip poker, now get ready for everyone’s new favorite game, strip trivia! I’ll quiz you,” George grabs the pile of flashcards from the table and waves them around, “and for every answer you get right, I’ll take something off. But! If you get the answer wrong, I put something back on. Ready?”

Gene snorts, an unmistakable smile on his face, “You’re ‘bout to get real chilly, Georgie.”

“Looking forward to it, Genie-boy, ‘cause I have to say wearing about 342 shirts is a bit toasty.”

~

Turns out, Gene is really damn good at trivia. _Really damn good_. George is thankful he put on an excessive amount of layers because otherwise strip trivia would have been over in mere minutes. As it is, he’s already down to his underwear even though it’s hardly been more than twenty minutes.

“What happens when I win?” 

George doesn’t miss the once over Gene gives him as he asks the question. He doesn’t miss the particular tone in Gene’s words either, even though Gene keeps his face perfectly neutral.

“Well, I put everything back on and we play again.”

“Don’t seem like much of a reward.”

“Seeing me naked is reward enough,” George winks at Gene, “Besides, you’ve got more studying to do, don’t you?” George’s voice is playfully innocent as he talks - he knows he has Gene right where he wants him now and Gene knows it too.

“Alright then, what’s the last question?”

“Hmmm, it’s a toughie. Ready?”

The impatient look on Gene’s face is answer enough.

“What is… “ George briefly contemplates reading the actual question on the card but, dammit, he’s getting impatient too, “my last name?”

Gene pretends to think really hard about the answer for a moment before responding with, “Luz. I think.”

“Ding ding ding! We have a win-”

Before George can even finish his sentence, Gene’s lips are crashing against his and George is smiling into the kiss. 

When they break away to catch their breath, George lets out a laugh.

“What about studying?”

“Think I’m done for today,” Gene presses a kiss to George’s neck, “an’ tonight.”

Gene trails kisses along George’s neck and jaw and George can feel his brain practically short-circuiting as it usually does at Gene’s affections. George manages to get out a breathy “yeah?” before his brain completely melts into a puddle.

Gene hums a “mm-hmm” in confirmation as he presses another kiss to George’s lips. A shiver of anticipation makes its way down George’s spine at the thought of having Gene’s undivided attention for the rest of the day _and_ night. 

_George really does love Gene’s ability to focus._


End file.
